The invention disclosed herein relates generally to networked computer systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to transactions performed over a computer network and techniques for monitoring the status of such transactions.
When a networked computer is used to complete a transaction, the transaction generally produces a series of events of interest to the user who caused the transaction. Many users would like to monitor these events. An example is the use of an online catalog system, where a user selects merchandise for purchase and delivery. Once the transaction is completed online, there is a set of events that will occur which the user would like to monitor. These include:                the successful payment clearance;        acknowledgement of the order listing the details of the merchandise and the shipping information;        any merchandise that is not available for shipment as requested in the transaction;        any merchandise that has been shipped, including tracking information if available;        any surveys that track customer satisfaction relating to the order, its handling and the merchandise;        any announcements of sales events or new products relating to the merchandise in the order; and        any complimentary discounts (coupons) for future transactions.        
Current online transactions systems do provide some if not all of these notices, however, they are distributed in a way that leaves them unconnected in the user's monitoring systems, such as the user's email or onsite ‘my account’ transaction history page. It is difficult to manage these various unconnected notices.
Furthermore, some of the events are time sensitive. For example, delays in shipping merchandise because of its current unavailability is time sensitive in that a user aware of this event may make an alternative selection or make the purchase through other means. However, knowing that an order is being delayed is difficult to detect given the unconnected nature of the notices. Finally, most of these notices are part of a pattern of transaction etiquette that is developing for online transactions, and will vary from merchant site to merchant site, making it difficult for a new customer to know what to expect.
There is thus a need for techniques and supporting software for monitoring the status of transaction performed in an on-line medium.